Deceos
by RoTLunatik
Summary: Starscream usa metodos sucios para hacer hablar a Jack. Este ultimo parace tener deceos sucios por el Seeker. ADVERTENCIA HumanoXTransformer, si NO te gusta, NO leas.


**ADVERTENCIA: **Yaoi entre especies HumanoxCibertroniano, por su contenido nadie lo debe ver xD

**Nota:** Tenia esto en la cabeza después de leer ese gran fanfic de Silas cogiendose a Scream xD, no soy fan de las relaciones entre humanos y robots, pero tampoco me desagrada, y como no encontré un fanfic de esta pareja decidí escribirlo yo misma, disfrútenlo y dejen Reviews.

* * *

"**Deceos"**

**RoT**

-NUNCA- grito el adolescente -¿Por qué abría de compartir esa información contigo?-

El decepticon miro al pequeño humano, mascota de la "Dos ruedas" -¿Por qué?- deja salir una risa irónica -Pobre y patética forma de vida inferior, la respuesta es tan obvia- al decir esto último el segundo al mando, amenazo con sus garras afiladas hacia donde el pequeño humano se encontraba acorralado entre unos árboles.

El pequeño saco de carne, había sido tan tonto para separarse de la autobot, durante una misión de rutina. Y Starscream no perdería la oportunidad para sacarle cualquier información relevante.

-Así que porque no empezamos de nuevo… Dime donde está la base autobot, a menos que quieras que te convierta en una mancha en el piso- dijo el jet.

-Ya te dije que NUNCA!- respondió -Los autobots han estado dispuestos a dar su vida por nosotros, y yo les corresponderé igual… - su mirada se había convertido tan decidida para ser tan pequeño –No te tengo miedo-

Starscream sabía lo valientes y problemáticos que eran los humanos, sobre todo los que eran mascotas de los autobots. Si quería algún tipo de información, no sería por medio de amenazas e intimidación. Eso nunca logro nada, incluso cuando había estado sobre la Némesis con el humano "Rechoncho" logro nada, ni con tortura, ni con shocks ni nada. El segundo al mando se calmo un momento, re-pensando sus opciones, bajo sus garras a los costados y miro al pequeño humano acorralado.

Según recordaba, su designación era "Jack"… Y por lo que podía ver, y por lo que sabía de los humanos, Jack no era más que un joven, un "adolescente". Los adolescentes terrícolas eran sorprendentemente inestables debido a los cambios que experimentaban conforme pasaban de ser niños a adultos. Y esta inestabilidad, podía ser fácilmente aprovechada. Los receptores olfativos de Starscream percibían una gran cantidad de hormonas en el humano, hormonas, testosterona, Starscream rio para sus adentros, esto sería tan fácil, pensó.

Jack comenzaba a inquietarse, el decepticon solo lo observaba como si planeara su siguiente movimiento. Esto lo puso nervioso, temía que, de un modo u otro pudiera decepcionar a sus compañeros autobots. Era bien sabido que el segundo al mando de los decepticons era incluso más peligroso que Megatron, solo por ser tan "impredecible". Y siendo fiel a esto último, el comandante dio su siguiente movimiento.

Un brillo inquietante vino de sus ópticos, y una masa se materializo a escasos metros de Jack, esta masa poco a poco, tomo forma, era una versión más pequeña del decepticon. Cuando la Holoforma abrió su propia óptica para ver al adolescente, el Starscream de tamaño real cerro la suya y entro en modo de recarga, en la misma posición de pie que había estado antes.

El humano supuso que era ahora, el cuerpo pequeño del decepticon, a quien debía dirigirse.

-Co.. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

Alzando los hombros restándole importancia -Pensé que al convivir con autobots, estarías más acostumbrado a las habilidades de los Cibertronianos- posando una mano en su cadera, le dirige una mirada. –Esto es una holoforma, pero no estés tranquilo, es completamente solida y no es solo un holograma que puedas atravesar-

Jack sabía que era una holoforma, Arcee usaba una sobre ella, cuando el no la conducía. Al igual que la de Starscream, la de ella era completamente solida. Pero Jack no sabía que rango tenían estas holoformas, pensaba que solo eran de humanos u orgánicos, Pero por lo que veía ahora, también podían hacer replicas de ellos mismos a diferentes escalas, y no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido, nunca había visto a ningún cibertroniano así antes. El, al igual que todos lo humanos, debían voltear hacia arriba siempre si querían verlos. Pero ahora que tenía al decepticons frente a frente, de su mismo rango de tamaño, era impresionante. Aunque el segundo al mando, era media cabeza más alto, que el, sin contar sus alas, las cuales se alzaban mas allá de su altura, era casi como ver a otro humano frente a él. Un humano metálico y con mirada muy siniestra.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿sorprendido?- el Decepticons dejo salir una pequeña risa dando un par de pasos hacia delante –Solo quería hablar como seres civilizados que somos, y quien sabe… tal vez llegar a un acuerdo-

El adolescente lo miro con desconfianza, él sabía que Starscream era engañoso, mentiroso y manipulador, pero tenía que seguir su juego… Al menos hablar con él, hasta que Arcee encontrara su ubicación y lo sacara de aquí.

Pasaron unos segundos y al no recibir respuesta del humano, el decepticon comenzó a impacientarse, con ambas manos en sus caderas y moviendo su pie con impaciencia, un gesto casi imperceptible para cualquiera, excepto para Jack. Quien no podía dejar de ver al Seeker maravilloso que tenía enfrente. Al principio era solo curiosidad al ver sus placas metálicas a su escala. Pero ahora se dedicaba a recorrer el marco sorprendentemente curvilíneo que tenia. Su cintura era anormalmente pequeña, Jack podía jurar que podía rodear esa cintura con sus dos manos. Luego estaban esas caderas que se ensanchaban femeninamente. Y esas piernas… Jack no había visto piernas más hermosas antes. Y aunque le sorprendiera a si mismo esta revelación, así era y no podía negarlo, sus piernas eran hermosas, tan largas, tan bellas y terminaban con esos tacones.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron repentinamente con el sonido de una pequeña risa.

Starscream no pudo evitar dejar salir una risita, cuando vio como el humanos lo miraba, Starscream conocía esa mirada, cientos de Mechs antes lo habían mirado así, con deseo, con admiración, con hambre, y ahora hasta un orgánico de una raza totalmente diferente, apreciaba su belleza, esto era leña para el fuego que era su narcisismo.

Starscream sabía que los adolescentes, además de ser inestables, tenía estas hormonas que nacían y que debían ser alimentadas, que era el comienzo de su excitación, sobre todo en los varones, y el Seeker, podía sentir en sus censores olfativos estas hormonas encenderse, después de haberle paseado su mirada por sus hermosas piernas.

El segundo al mando se humedeció los labios y fingió no haber notado nada. –Bien…estas dispuesto a dialogar… humano- se encargo de alimentar esta última palabra con un tono tranquilo, arrastrando las letras con ese tono de voz sensual que poseía.

El adolescente omitió una respiración al escuchar ese tono de voz, y se limito a asentir rápidamente –Si… que es lo que quieres dialogar- el humano se esforzaba por controlar su propia voz –Sabes que nada de los que digas, me hará traicionar a los Autobots-

"Eso ya lo veremos"… pensó el decepticon.

-No espero que los traiciones humano- Starscream comenzó a caminar conforme empezaba a hablar, en cierto punto dando media vuelta, asegurándose de caminar de manera que la atención se centrara en su "Popa" que se balanceaba a cada paso. –Solo espero, que hagas lo correcto para tu especie-

Jack no perdió de vista esto, la parte posterior del decepticon era… tan… interesante. Al caminar, Starscream rosaba entre sí, esos muslos oscuros que asemejaban unas medias femeninas de lencería intima, y su trasero balanceándose al caminar era una invitación que no podía ignorar. En este punto cualquier palabra estaba en segundo plano.

-¿Me estas escuchando?- El Seeker lo miro por sobre su hombro, fingiendo un poco de irritación.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?... es decir, si… te escucho- Jack subió rápidamente su mirada a los ópticos del "Con" disimulando.

Starscream expreso una sonrisa de satisfacción, volteándose completamente al humano. –Ah… ya veo… pequeño Saquito de carne repleto de hormonas- caminando en su dirección, sonriendo divertido, hasta quedar a solo un par de pasos de distancia del humano… -disfrutabas la vista… ¿Verdad?-

Jack pensó que había imaginado ese tono juguetón que manejaba el Seeker, pero no, no era así, en verdad el Decepticon estaba viéndolo, y sonriéndole, de manera… tan, sensual, no pudiendo evitar más, su rostro se tiño de un sonrojo evidente. –Yo… no… no se dé que estás hablando- fue lo único que pudo hacer que saliera de su boca.

-jaja No me engañas, pequeño humano sucio- rio –Tu… veías mi popa, ¿no es así?- dijo inclinándose hacia adelante para dejar salir la última frase.

El adolescente no sabía cómo responder. Claro que lo hacía, veía su bella popa, perdiéndose en la vista, pero no lo admitiría. –Estás loco… ¡por supuesto que no!-

-Ah ¿No?...- lo reto –Bien… - El Seeker volvió a darle la espalda al humano, y se inclino un poco hacia delante para que su popa se alzara frente al humano. –Entonces evita ver esto- maneo sus caderas tentativamente -¿O me negaras que no te gusta la vista?-

Jack sentía como una presión en sus pantalones comenzaba a formarse, con una de sus manos intento cubrir sus ojos, fallando miserablemente, ya que miraba atreves de sus dedos. -¿Que… que estas tratando de probar?-

-¿Probar?... Yo no intento probar nada…- Se enderezo y volteo nuevamente al verlo. –Solo quiero que dejes de mentirte a ti mismo, humanito- de un solo movimiento el Seeker cerró la distancia entre ambos y rodeo sus brazos por el cuello del humano. –Anda… no todos tienen la oportunidad de tocar al un Seeker como yo-

Instintivamente Jack intento apartarse, pero al notar esos ópticos rojos sobre los suyos, perdió la lucha contra sigo mismo. Plantando un beso en ese metal caliente que eran los labios del Decepticon –Mnh..- sus brazos rodearon esa pequeña cintura, tan pequeña, todo ese metal se sentía mejor de lo que había imaginado.

A Starscream le sorprendió este impredecible acto, sonriendo para sus adentros "Esto será, divertido" pensó. Sin perder tiempo introdujo su lengua metálica y articulada para jugar con la lengua carnosa del humano, era diferente, pero no desagradable.

El Seeker sentía como el humano se divertía tocando cada parte de su cuerpo que había mirado con hambre anteriormente. Apretaba su popa, su cintura, jugaba con los cables de su abdomen, acariciaba sus caderas, una de sus manos estaba aferrada a su popa y sus dedos jugaban entre ambos muslos. El Seeker soltó un gemido entre el beso, que se había tornado obsceno. Sus lenguas podían verse interactuar fuera de sus bocas, entre un hilo de saliva, combinación de fluidos orgánicos humanos y fluido cibertroniano.

Jack no estaba pensando el lo que hacía, solamente se dejaba llevar por lo que sus manos tenía ganas de tocar, de sentir, de palpar. Todo era tan suave, tan obscenamente bueno.

Pero Starscream no iba a dejar que el humano marcara el paso. Con sus garras lo empujo por los hombros, haciendo que cayera al piso sucio del bosque, recargado al pie de un árbol. Sin decir nada dejo caer su peso metálico sobre los muslos del humano. –Mmmm… ¿qué estoy sintiendo aquí?…- bromeo moviendo sus caderas, que palpaban un bulto en los pantalones del adolescente.

-Ahh… bueno… es…- Jack estaba sonrojado, no sabía cómo explicarlo al Decepticon, ignoraba hasta donde llegaba su conocimiento sobre la raza humana, o sobre su anatomía. –Es… mi… ya sabes… ustedes también… bueno… - tartamudeo.

Starscream rio ante el torpe intento de explicación por parte del humano. –Hablas de tu… como le dicen los humanos…- Se acerco para susurrarle al oído –Tu… pene- dijo en el tono más sensual que pudiera hacer.

Jack creyó que moriría allí mismo, trago saliva solo para asegurarse si su boca aun podía moverse. –S-si- respondió –Sabes… sabes cómo es… la…-

-¿Anatomía humana?- termino su frase por él, mientras lo veía a los ojos -Por supuesto, y déjame decirte que no es muy diferente a la nuestra-

Jack sintió un escalofrió cuando se percato como una de las garras mortales del Decepticon, apretaban un poco el bulto por sobre sus pantalones. –Y estoy seguro… que tu "Amigo" de aquí abajo, encajara perfecto en mi pequeña y húmeda válvula- lamio sus labios nuevamente.

El adolescente lo miro sorprendido, el conocimiento que tenia sobre la anatomía cibertroniana era limitado, Solo gracias a la ocasión en la que Miko interrogo a Ratchet con un sinfín de preguntas, y por lo que llego a escuchar, Femmes y Mechs interconectaban de igual modo que los humanos, con un Pico dentro de una válvula. Pero Starscream era un Mech varón, ¿podía tener una válvula?

El Decepticon, miro la cara de ignorancia del humano y rodo lo ojos, alejándose un poco, hasta quedar sentado en el piso frente al humano. –¿Quieres ver?- dijo retomando una actitud sexy.

Jack salió de su estupor, "Si, si si… por dios… si…" pensó, pero al no poder transmitir esto en palabras, se limito a asentir varias veces.

Starscream se rio ante su desesperación evidente –Bien… si tanto lo quieres…- en su posición sentada, el Seeker abrió sus piernas lentamente, levantando uno de sus tacones para que descansara en el hombro de Jack, una de las garras del Decepticon paso de su cabina, bajando hasta estar entre sus piernas donde había una pequeña tapa, casi imperceptible, de la nada la tapa se corrió a un lado, y liquido lubricante fluyo, escurriendo en el piso sucio.

-Nghhh… se siente tan bien el aire fresco- sin mirar aun la reacción del humano, Starscream jugó con el marco blando de su válvula, introduciendo unas de sus garras lentamente. –NNGH!- gimió dejando que su cabeza cuelgue hacia atrás.

Olvidando como respirar, Jack miraba el espectáculo frente a él, casi hipnotizado, viendo como la garra del Seeker desaparecía entre los pliegues de su válvula, de repente la presión en sus pantalones aumento, y Jack se dijo a si mismo que no se iría de ahí, sin sentir esa deliciosa válvula alrededor de su hombría.

-Mmmm… ¿tu carne flácida esta lista para mí?- pregunto el Seeker juguetonamente.

Jack asintió. –Si… si… - si poder formular mas palabras se apresuro a desabrochar su pantalón.

Starscream miro el hambre en los ojos del humano, junto con esa desesperación casi primitiva en él, y no dudo que este era el momento de hacer su siguiente movimiento. –Tan desesperado…- tomo su garra cubierta de sus propios fluidos llevándola a su boca, degustándose a sí mismo –Bien… todo esto será suyo- susurra -si me dices… la ubicación de la base autobot…- sonrió

Jack, quien seguía en su lucha en desabotonar su pantalón, se detuvo en seco al escuchar esto último… esa era, esa era la razon porque el Seeker hacia esto, todo era una trampa, una maldita y elaborada trampa, para hacerlo hablar. El Adolescente se sentía herido, pero no sabía porque se sorprendía, el ya sabía que Starscream podía hacer algo así de bajo. La respuesta era lógica, debía decir que no e irse, huir, o simplemente negarse a abrir la boca y esperar una muerte lenta y dolorosa por parte de un Decepticon enojado. Pero había algo aun más horrible que eso, el dolor, y la presión en su entrepierna, ¿Pero qué pensaba? enserio estaba dispuesto a defraudar a los suyos, solo por… por… ¿por calmar sus deseos?

-¿Y bien mi Jacky?- El decepticon se sentó nuevamente sobre los muslos de Jack,., ahora su válvula expuesta humedecía sus pantalones justo sobre su erección. Jack se esforzaba por aguantar un impulso de sus caderas por moverse. Pero no sedería, no podía… no debería… no… no… no…

-¡JACK! - una voz femenina sonó a varios metros de donde se encontraban.

Jack se estremeció fuertemente. Era Arcee sin duda alguna, era ella, lo encontraría… ¿¡Así!? Rápidamente volteo para empujar lejos al decepticon sobre él, pero al intentarlo, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba.

La holoforma se había esfumado en el aire tan rápido que no lo había notado. Rápidamente dirigió la mirada a donde estaba el cuerpo real de Starscream, para ver solamente una nube de polvo donde solía estar, subió la mirada un poco más y había un jet volando en el aire a la lejanía. Starscream se había ido. Escuchar la voz de Arcee, le hiso huir…

-¡Jack es hora de ir a la escuela!-

Jack despertó de su sueño, el mismo sueño de todas las noches, con alguna pequeña variante solamente. Bostezo abiertamente –Si mama!... ya te escuche, bajo en unos minutos- le grito a su madre quien le llamaba desde afuera de su habitación.

Al levantarse de su cama, quitándose las sabanas de encima, se percato de una erección evidente bajo su pijama. -Suspiro- Tendría que darse una ducha de agua fría antes de salir. Todas las mañanas era lo mismo. Bostezo nuevamente mientras caminaba hacia el baño, sin olvidar detenerse a darle los buenos días a su poster favorito de un F-16.

* * *

Si te gusto deja un Review!

Si **NO** te gusto... explicame porque lo leiste hasta el final? xDDDDD


End file.
